1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image apparatus that can be used for a digital camera, a motion detection apparatus and a method of detecting a motion vector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging apparatus, for example, a digital camera equipped with a hand shake correction function to prevent the shake of an object image caused by hand shake has appeared on the market. As an art to detect the hand shake amount required for correcting the hand shake, an art to detect a motion vector of the hand shake using the representative point matching method has been introduced.
In the art, for example, a plurality of motion vector detection regions are provided in the image, and the motion vector of each region is detected with the representative point matching method. Next, the detected motion vector in each region is evaluated according to the temporal change of the motion vector and other elements so as to acquire the reliability. Next, the vectors are selected and synthesized in accordance with the reliability, thereby to acquire a motion vector representing the entire image (refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. H06-046316 (1994).